Cambio
by Lan Fan 2
Summary: Saluja y Ren son muy felices con su noviazgo. Judal no parece muy contento con la idea de perder a su Candidato a Rey. Será que el Magi ¿Está enamorado de Hakuryuu? Pero, esperen. Algo sucede con Judal. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en Sindria? Sinbad ¿Tendrá la culpa de los males actuales del Magi? Y ¿Qué hará Hakuryuu con su presente confusión "amorosa"?


"Tú también me gustas, Hakuryuu". Esas habían sido las palabras de Alibaba cuando Hakuryuu le confesó el amor que desde hace algún tiempo sentía por él. El hijo más menor de Hakutoku no podía explicarse cómo es que su "amigo" había estado enamorado de su persona desde casi el primer día que se vieron y él no se había dado cuenta, pero esto hacía más feliz a Hakuryuu; sentía tan bonito ser correspondido por alguien que amaba casi no podía creer que Alibaba ya no era solamente su mejor amigo sino que ahora también era su novio. Apenas se había cumplido una semana desde que los "amigos" empezaron a salir. Aún faltaban tres semanas para su mesversario pero el de cicatriz ya había comenzado a buscar lo que le regalaría a Alibaba. Hakuryuu no era de dejarlo todo al último. A Hakuryuu le gustaba hacer las cosas con tiempo suficiente. Se había tardado en darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Morgiana solo era cariño de amigos, y él lo había confundido con amor. Sin embargo, siempre guardaría esa especie de "amor secreto" por la pelirroja. La quería mucho, como amiga claro. Por consiguiente, la voz pregonera de los mercaderes llamaron a Hakuryuu otra vez a tierra. El joven Príncipe volvió al presente y continúo recorriendo con toda paciencia los puestos que ahí estaban —veía con detenimiento las cosas que vendían—. El muchacho caminaba preguntándose a sí mismo sí a su novio le gustaría algo de lo que en el pueblo vendían o le gustaría más algo hecho por él mismo. Ya que el Ren moreno no es únicamente experto en las artes marciales también le sabe a las manuales. Todo lo que el chico hacía con las manos le quedaba espectacular. Aunque siendo sincero a Hakuryuu le resultaba un poco difícil decidirse por el regalo perfecto para su "banana". Se sabía de memoria la talla de calzado de su novio, también la de ropa pero no estaba muy seguro de darle algo de eso por su 1° mesversario. En fin, el Príncipe continuó buscando el regalo adecuado para su pareja y si no encontraba alguno que le gustara no había problema porque entonces le daría algo creado con sus propias manos.

Cuando el gran Oráculo llegó de Sindria por fin a Palacio en Rakushou; su hogar, lo primero que quiso hacer fue buscar a su candidato, el bebé "llorón", para molestarlo y después lo entrenaría (llevan entrenando más de cinco meses). Sin embargo, Judal no contaba con que el fastidiado iba a ser él cuando vio a "su" Hakuryuu en compañía de Alibaba en el jardín del Palacio tomados de la mano mientras caminaban riéndose como si les estuviesen contando los mejores chistes del Universo. ¿Qué hacía su discípulo con el perdedor ese? Judal no sabía qué hacía el idiota candidato de Aladdin aquí en Kou, fue hasta que vio a Alibaba besar a Hakuryuu que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa; el Magi oscuro quedó congelado por la escena sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago como náuseas que le obligaron a volver en sí. El Sumo Sacerdote había llegado a Kou hastiado de Sindria con la esperanza de divertirse con él (o junto al) Cuarto Príncipe pero no pudo, ese idiota le tenía que arruinar sus maravillosos planes solamente para empeorar más su horrible estado de ánimo con la noticia de que ahora su candidato a Rey es novio del Ex Príncipe de Balbadd.

Dos días después de que Judal se reuniera con Hakuryuu en Palacio, el de Rukh negro comenzó a ver algunos cambios muy notorios en su compañero (y eso que él; observador no es) Principalmente en la actitud del menor; al Oráculo le asustaba ver al "Dragón Blanco" sonriendo casi siempre a la nada. El de menor edad actuaba como verdadero idiota; suspiraba cada dos segundos (realmente no sabía si exageraba con contar los suspiros de Hakuryuu pero de que suspiraba seguido; suspiraba seguido) también recordaba que el día anterior hubo escuchado cantar al joven Príncipe canciones cursis mientras regaba las plantas verdosas de su jardín privado. Este rodó los ojos. Odiaba recordar, y mirar en modo "tonto" a su Candidato a Rey.

En la capital de Balbbad ya todos sabían que su "Rey Alibaba" estaba de novio con el Cuarto Príncipe de Kou, Ren Hakuryuu. ¿Quién se los dijo? (¿Qué no es obvio?) Pues, Alibaba prácticamente desde el primer día que llegó él solo (Pobrecito) a su País; Balbadd (Hakuryuu no pudo acompañarlo esta vez aunque le hubiese gustado hacerlo). Paso todos los días presumiendo a su novio —el primero que tenía— Hakuryuu, a todo el mundo. Y es que realmente la felicidad de Saluja no cabía en su ser; el unicornio amarillo se sentía enormemente feliz por tener a dicho Ren como "pareja". Desde la primera vez que vio al joven de cicatriz, Alibaba sintió por él; atracción de muchas maneras. Al principio se halló confundido por un sentimiento de odio pero luego se dio cuenta que no, que realmente lo que sentía por Hakuryuu es amor (mutuo), sí, esta vez el amor fue más fuerte que el odio. El dueño del Djinn, Amon, admitió frente a sus amigos haberse estado guardando para él mismo los sentimientos que durante los primeros días sintió hacia el hermano menor de Hakuei; mismos sentimientos que por miedo a ser rechazado de la misma forma que muchas veces lo fue anteriormente, no dijo nada hasta ahora. Hasta el día en que el amo de Zagan se le declaró. Cuando esto sucedió, el muchacho rubio casi, casi, sí, casi, casi, No. Mejor dicho, brincó de la emoción (no se podía creer que alguien por fin le correspondiera) y corrió por todas las calles gritando lo feliz que es y cuánto ama a Hakuryuu. Porque sí, Saluja nunca pensó que Ren le corresponde de esa manera y ahora que lo tenía no perdería ni un segundo lejos de él. Es por eso que sólo vino a arreglar unos asuntos en Balbadd y pronto regresaría a lado de su amado Hakuryuu que le espera en Rakushou.

Pasaron cinco días más después de que el querido hermano de Hakuei fuese al pueblo de su ciudad a buscar algún regalo para su querido novio y de hecho sí había encontrado cosas muy bonitas pero ninguna que le agradara del todo para regalarsela a Alibaba así que había decidido que el regalo que le daría se lo haría él mismo. Por un lado, Hakuryuu estaba súper feliz porque ya faltaba poco para que Alibaba viniera a verlo tal y como había prometido antes de que se fuera, pero por el otro, se sentía que ya no aguantaba más a ese maldito Magi molesto.  
Judal se hubo estando comportando más fastidioso de lo que acostumbraba con él. En veces se le encimaba, o le gritaba insultos de repente, se iba y luego venía como si nada a pedir pasar tiempo juntos. El Cuarto Príncipe no lo estaba entendiendo ni tampoco se molestaría en tratar de entenderlo. No estaba dispuesto a seguir soportándolo ni mucho menos seguir aguantando sus cambios de humor. No obstante, requería de él para proseguir su entrenamiento. Por lo que (haciendo a un lado su orgullo), el Príncipe de cicatriz buscó a su Magi por alguno de los jardines de Palacio y por fin lo encontró (este se hallaba arriba de un árbol comiendo duraznos tal y como siempre hace). El chico de trenza guío la vista en su dirección y sonrío al que le miraba, desde abajo, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Buenas, Hakuryuu! —saludó el amante de los melocotones. Ren no deducía que había de buenas si por desgracia tenía que soportar la pesada existencia de aquél que le sonreía con sorna.

— Requiero hablar contigo —dijo el Dragón Blanco. Sin más. Ya de una vez quería dejar bien en claro las cosas. Una cosa es que se vieran para entrenar y otra muy distinta que el de rukh oscuro pensara que solo por el hecho de estar conviviendo más que antes ya tenía derechos sobre él. El de trenza bajó del árbol con la misma sonrisa en el rostro y fue a despeinar (con toda confianza) los cabellos del menor. Hakuryuu le apartó bruscamente la mano a una distancia lejos de él. Esto no es un juego. El Magi parpadeó un par de veces; desconcertado y molesto.

¿Qué sucede, "llorón"? ¿No estás de "humor"?—dijo Judal con burla, como si el de cicatriz nunca estuviese de humor y verdaderamente nunca parecía estarlo. Por lo menos, no con él. Hakuryuu era un aburrido a veces. El Oráculo rodó los ojos odiaba cada que Ren mostraba con él una actitud como esa.

¿Quién podría estar de buen humor si te encuentras tú cerca?— sí, a Ren poco le importaba haber respondido la pregunta con otra pregunta. Después de todo es Judal. A cualquiera saca de sus casillas.

— Vamos Hakuryuu. Deja de ser amargado.—comentó el Magi. El Cuarto Príncipe frunció el ceño todavía más. Esto ya era demasiado intento por hoy. Resultaba imposible hablar seriamente con Judal.

— Espera, no te vayas Hakuryuu.—gritó Judal cuando vio que su Candidato a Rey comenzaba a caminar de regreso por donde había venido. Como siempre Hakuryuu no hizo caso a las palabras de Judal. El Magi caído soltó las semillas del durazno que hace poco comía dejándolas tiradas en el piso. Y entonces fue a por él. Judal tiró fuertemente del hombro del más bajo obligándolo a detenerse. Hakuryuu se dio la media vuelta, completamente enfadado, y con la intención de saber por qué su Magi hizo eso. Aunque precisamente cuando se dio la media vuelta fue sorprendido por la acción inesperada que realizó Judal. El mayor de los dos colocó desapaciblemente su boca sobre la suya. Judal le estaba besando. El menor estaba en shock. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Judal siguió besando al de cicatriz sin importarle que este no se moviera ni correspondiera. Los labios del Cuarto Príncipe parecían haberse quedado pegados (con pegamento muy resistente) a los de Judal. Por consiguiente el Magi sintió una brusca pero deliciosa sensación en sus labios Hakuryuu correspondía a su beso. Judal estaba más que feliz por este hecho. Hakuryuu se dejó llevar por el momento mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se llenaba del disfrute que aquella experiencia peligrosa le dejaba.


End file.
